Chronicles of Anubis
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: The mystery goes into the deepest part of Anubis. As new clubs grow and more students begin to figure out about Sibuna, will they be able to solve this mystery? Sibuna must face against teachers and even spirits to get to the new mystery and finally get it over with. However, who can they trust when everyone isn't who they seem?
1. House of Wishers

**Nina's P0V**

Nina walked into the room. Her friends were in there. She knew that something was wrong. The house had begun to talk to her. _Nina, here comes the one who wishes, the one who wishes shall plan to not fail._ Nina had no idea what that meant but that there was something dark and evil in the house. Something dangerous was coming, and it wouldn't be pretty. She then sat next to Fabian. "Hey Fabes, you looking gorgeous," she said. Joy gave her a glare. Joy then left the room. Fabian looked at Nina. He looked somewhat confused and angry. Eddie looked over at Nina. He looked a bit jealous. Nina just giggled at him. Suddenly, the house spoke once again, but this time a greater, more urgent voice. _The one who wishes shall come_. Suddenly, a door burst open. A strange boy was there. She then recognized his blonde hair. Mick.

**Eddie's P0V**

Eddie had become frustrated. Ever since his talk with Joy, he had been given something bad. He didn't want to talk about it. Still, he longed for Nina to date him. However, even weirder things happened. He kept hearing voices as if someone was warning him. Nobody knew it but him. However, he was getting really spooked.

Eddie was in the living room being jealous when he heard a voice. _The wisher shall come_. Then, a door burst open and Mick came in. He had met him in America. Mick had gone to America to play against Eddie's school. He seemed happy. Suddenly, somebody tapped him in his shoulder. It was Joy. He sighed. Here we go again. Joy looked at Eddie.

"Are you ready," asked Joy. Eddie nodded. Two students walked in. _Alfie _and _Fabian_. "In the name of Anubis, we shall have another meeting between The Anubis Solvers," she said. Eddie looked at Alfie and Fabian. Why were they doing this? Eddie then looked at Joy again.

"So I have found another passageway using Sibuna," said Fabian. He laughed. Was that really his evil laugh? Alfie looked at the ground. Joy glared at him. "I haven't found anything," he said. Joy became furious. "You know what I do to let downs," she said before laughing evily. Her eyes became golden and an aura of power made her significant. Alfie screamed as Joy laughed heavily evil.


	2. House of Cover-Ups

**Nina's P0V**

Nina was freaked out. She then realized something. Where was Fabian? She then left the room and walked to his and Eddie's room. She found no one. She then dared to go to Joy's room. She slowly turned the knob and pulled it open. She screamed.

**Joy's P0V**

Joy had done something bad. Alfie was always a let down. Alfie had stopped screaming and began shivering with fright. Nina walked into the room and screamed. Joy looked at her strangely. "Fabian, Alfie, what are you doing here," she asked. Fabian began to stutter and Alfie was to scared to answer. Joy then thought of a lie. "They came because I invited them over for some study time," said Eddie, rather quickly. Joy nodded. Eddie was quick for a rookie and even when he was given a terrible present. Nina seemed to buy it. Stupid American girl, Joy thought. Joy then looked at Fabian. Eddie stood up and walked to Nina. "Well, Nina didn't you tell me you wanted to ea. I think there's an orange in the kitchen," said Eddie. He then rushed out of there, holding hands with Nina.

**Fabian's P0V**

"That was a close one," stated Fabian. He looked relieved. Joy looked at him. He almost left the room. She stopped him. "I need to ask you about the passageway," she said. Fabian asked what she needed to know. "Where is it and where does it lead," asked Joy. "It's located in the attic but nobody fits in it Nina and Amber are to fat and the boys are much more bigger and taller than the girls," he said. She smiled. "Do you think I could fit there," she asked. Fabian smirked and began to speak in return.

**Mick's P0V**

Mick looked at Mara. Mara asked him why he came. He made up a lie that his father moved back. However, he had ran away from home and was staying in an apartment. He needed to cover-up. Nobody could find out why he had come. Nobody needed to know. If they did, nothing would be the same. Suddenly, he felt a terrible pain.


	3. House of Hickeys

**Eddie's P0V**

Eddie couldn't stop staring at Nina. "Man Nina, you're so pretty," he said. Nina giggled and blushed. Eddie snapped out of the trance when Fabian entered the room. Nina looked at Eddie and then walked over to Fabian. Eddie felt alone and scared. Victor then walked into the kitchen. "Edison, you are not allowed near the kitchen premises," he said in his strict voice. Eddie left and Victor made himself a sandwich. However, he saw some type of liquid drooping from the sandwich. He continued to eat it and even though he noticed the liquid, he enjoyed it. Disgusting, thought Eddie. Mick then told about his games and Mara seemed to be checking him out. Joy then walked into the room and sat next to Eddie.

**Victor's P0V**

Victor ate his sandwich. He then walked into his office. "Oh, Corbierre. We will accomplish our mission with the help of you know who," he said to his stuffed raven. Suddenly, he heard somebody cheering downstairs. It sounded like Joy, Patricia, and Jerome. He rushed down there and found them in Jerome's room. He then saw something near Jerome's neck. It was a hickey. He became furious and checked Patricia's and Joy's neck. Patricia had one but Joy didn't. Patricia and Jerome would then get a lecture.

**Joy's P0V**

Joy was happy. She, Patricia, and Jerome were watching a soccer game. Her favorite team scored. She then asked Patricia for the attic key. Victor then came and noticed Patricia and Jerome's hickeys. He then ordered Joy out of the room Perfect. Joy walked to the attic and saw a stone brick that had the word "Love" in it. She took it out and a door appeared. She opened it and saw that the door was normal sized but the passageway was extremely small. She squeezed to fit but she couldn't go in. She groaned in frustration. She didn't fit. Suddenly, a man came in through the attic door. It was Eddie. "I hate you, do you know that,' he said," you gave me this." Eddie then showed her the hickey he had gotten from Joy. She smirked. Eddie was mad.

**Fabian's P0V**

It was the end for Fabian. He had gotten a hickey from Joy and Victor was doing a hickey inspection after finding out about Patricia's and Jerome's. Victor then got furious with Fabian. Nina looked shocked and cried. "How could you," she screamed. Fabian stayed frozen.


	4. House of Kisses

**Eddie's P0V**

Eddie was fuming. Joy was smiling as Eddie showed her his hickey. Joy then asked Eddie to go get a shovel or something. Eddie just stared at her. "Go or else you know what," she said. Eddie then went to go get the shovel. He slammed it against the wall around the passageway. Five bricks fell down. He smiled and Joy stared amazingly. He then knocked down another five. The passageway was getting bigger. Joy looked like she could fit in it. Joy then stopped Eddie and surprisingly fit. She crawled down deep into the passageway. However, a strange woman and man came into the attic. They were wearing masks.

**Mick's P0V**

Mick saw that Victor didn't change. His pain had gone away. He knew it had to do with his deal with them. Mick then left Anubis House and went into his car. He wished he didn't have to go but he had to meet them. He had to.

**Nina's P0V**

Nina was crying her heart out to Amber. She comforted her and somebody knocked on the door. Amber opened it and was surprised to see Eddie standing there. Eddie walked into the room. "Hey Eddie, what do you want," asked Amber. Eddie whispered something in Amber's ear. She nodded. Eddie then kissed Nina. Nina was extremely surprised.

**Corbierre's P0V**

Corbierre stood there watching Victor and his ally argue. He was just still. It wasn't like he had a choice. Victor's ally then left the room. Suddenly, there was a bump in the attic. Victor raced out of the room and up to the attic.


End file.
